A Lily Is Never Shy But Always Battle
by mischiefbeautifullymanaged
Summary: aLily may seem like a shy and ugly girl,but that's a coverup she is really beautiful and a very powerful witch.And did I mention that she is a princess. But nobody knows except some people.Subject of pranks.Everbody shuns her until the attack.LJ later
1. Heritage And A Secretive Lily

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter Characters or anything similar to Joanne Kathleen Rowling's writing.

All my old readers and reviewers, I'm sorry but you have to read this story all over again. I know you might be wondering why, well because I add more to the first and second chapters. So my story isn't so short. So you have to read my story over again so in future chapters, if I mention something that happened in the first and second chapters that you didn't read. You might review telling me that, that wasn't in my story, when it was.

**_Heritage and A Secretive Lily_**

Lily Rose Marie Evans is what many people may call an ugly goody-two shoes. She was a fat, chubby girl. She reached 5'8 and had string blond hair, which was cut just above her ears. Lily wore very thick glasses that covered dull blue watery eyes. All her clothes were very baggy. Lily was very shy and quiet. This was the Lily everybody saw and knew. But this was not the real Lily; it was the cover up Lily.

The reason she covered up the real her goes all the way back to the start of her heritage. Merlin had a son named Godric Gryffindor. Godric and Rowena Ravenclaw had a daughter. Her name was Jasmine Ashley Ravenclaw Gryffindor. Salazaar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff also had a child. They called him Jacob Mark Slytherin Hufflepuff. Jasmine and Jacob later married and had a son Henry, who had later married a woman named Tiffany Evans. The dark lord was after them so since there last name was Gryffindor; they changed it to Tiffany's maiden name Evans. Tiffany was pregnant; she delivered her daughter a week before she and Henry was killed by the dark lord. King Victor of England found Tiffany's daughter and decided to keep her. She was very beautiful and could marry his son; and that was just what happened. A dark lord called Grindlewald, killed King Victor's son. The king told his stepdaughter to go in hiding, which was what she did and England, the king, and queen never saw her again.

When the king died, the Queen was still young. But when she started getting older she looked for her stepdaughter, the princess. The queen had her servants do look for her step daughter, and discovered that the princess was pregnant with a girl. She named her Lillianna Evans, or Lily for short. She remarried a man with who had one daughter. Later on the Queen's step daughter died. But even though her stepdaughter died, the queen was happy she had a granddaughter. So the throne would stay in the family, the queen went to Princess Lillianna's residence. She told the astonished Lily her heritage and told her that she was coming to stay with her. Queen Christine was surprised how beautiful Lily was, but wore ugly clothing. So when they got back to the palace, Lily found herself owning rooms of outfits and shoes.

Lily had dark red auburn hair that was silky straight and reached the middle of her back. She had fair skin; on the tip of her nose there was a splash of freckles and on her dimples too. But unfortunately with the red hair she received the temper. Sometimes she would get a bit too sarcastic. Nobody would ever like to be the victim of her temper.

Now the only thing Queen Christine hoped was that Lily was a witch. But the only way to figure that out was on her birthday, which was tomorrow. The next day Princess Lily received her Hogwarts letter. That same day they went shopping at Diagon Alley. For the rest of the summer Queen Christine made Lily take dance, voice, gymnastics, and etc lessons. The queen did more research on Lily's family and found out about her heritage starting for Merlin. Princess Lillianna was the most powerful person in the world and richest, muggle and wizard worlds. She started training Lily in different types of fighting art. When September 1st came Queen Christine told Lily to keep her old name and to tell Dumbledore. But Lily never told Dumbledore and put a charm on her so she looked ugly and her clothes baggy.

For four years she was ridiculed on how she looked. The Marauders and the Slytherins teased her the most. When she was sorted into Gryffindor everybody was surprise because she didn't look brave at all she looked like a hufflepuff. Even Professor McGonagall asked the hat if it was sure. Which was a shock to the rest of the school because McGonagall never questioned the Sorting hat. So from that day on nobody really saw Lily and if they did they would tease her until she started crying or ran away. Everybody actually teased her because the Marauders made fun of her and told her she was a disgrace to girls. She was the subject of their ridicule and pranks. They would prank her more than they did the Slytherins. The teachers would laugh at the pranks they pulled on her if she wasn't top in all their classes. Nobody liked Lily at all (A/N: Some people like the queen, maids, etc..... did like her.) or was interested in her except one person: Voldermort.

Voldermort had a spy in Queen Christine's palace, that told him some very interesting news. He spoke of a very powerful underage witch. He would come and kidnap her during dinner, to show Dumbledore that the side of light would soon go down. So starting from Lily's first year up to now, her fifth year, he has been recruiting dark creatures and forces.

Since Lily had such amazing and powerful heritage, she learned that she had very special powers. She was an elemental. She could also perform wand less magic. Which was very interesting because wand less magic was very hard for even the most powerful wizards to do. Lily had access to very old books that contained many ancient spells, charms, hexes, incations, and potions that were lost years ago. If Voldemort had access to these books he might as well have control of the whole world. Just do the math the dark side ancient and powerful spells disaster and chaos. That's why the light needed her to stay on their sides. Voldermort would be unstoppable. Which was never good, at all.

"My dear death eaters we will attack Hogwarts during dinner. That old coot Dumbledore would be too tired to fight our forces in full strength," sneered Voldemort

"We will attack during the feast when the students come back from Christmas holidays. They will come back all happy and cheery, and then after the attack they would be frightened and devastated."

Voldemort laughed and his death eaters joined in with him. He laughed about how much more people will fear him after the attack. The plan was brilliant. He would look like he is aiming for muggles far away from Hogwarts then attack.

Lily knew the dangers of being so powerful and having a heritage like that. She knew what would come along with dressing ugly. But she wasn't bothered about it because she knew they weren't true. Only her, the queen, and everybody at the palace knew how she really looked and was.

Whenever the Slytherins would call her a filthy mudblood she wouldn't care or let her anger get built up about it. For all they knew, which they didn't, she came from the longest pure bloodline; no one in her family was a muggle. Lily never hexed anybody and always acted shy. But she never was shy she was the exact opposite. But what were worst than the Slytherins were the Marauders. They would make her life hell and tell everybody to do the same. The reason everybody followed them were because they were popular, rich, and hot (except Peter "the traitorous rat" Pettigrew).

James Potter was the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He stood at 6'1 and had very messy jet-black hair that was untamable even if you used the strongest straitening spell on it. His eyes were hazel brown that held a mischievous glint. James' body was very well built and had a lop-sided grin that would make girls melt.

Sirius Black was the beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He stood at 6'2, had black hair that reached down to his shoulders and put in a ponytail. His eyes were sapphire blue but held a very playful and scary mischievous twinkle. His body was just like James' very well built. His charming smile would make girls swoon over him.

Remus Lupin was the more serious and modest person of the Marauders. He stood at 6'0, had sandy brown hair with some gray in it, his eyes were grayish-blue and was full of kindness. His body was not as well built as James' and Sirius' body, but still built.

Peter Pettigrew (the little traitor rat) was the shadow and timid one out all the Marauders. He stood at 5'6, had blond hair, and watery blue eyes. He was very fat and chubby.

Every boy wanted to be them and girls wanted to date them. They were perfect. But never to Lily and the Slytherins. It was always the same every year. She would always train harder. But to everyone's surprise she would always get a letter everyday. She knew this year would be the same or she hoped it didn't.

Lily, after showering, went downstairs quickly after smelling eggs, bacon, and sausage. Her favorite. There was tapping on the window. _Must be my Hogwarts letter, she thought_. She opened the huge French window to let in the Hogwarts school owl. She untied the letter and put it in her bathrobe pocket. Lily called in a maid to take care of the owl until it was ready to go back to Hogwarts. She opened the letter and scanned the letter to only see the usual contents. Then she squealed in excitement at what she read, she was a prefect.

"Grandma," Lily yelled

The queen when hearing her Lily yell her name. Elegalently and gracefully walked to the dining room, where Lily resided.

"Yes," Queen Christine replied

"I just got my Hogwarts letter and it said I got prefect," Lily said

"Congratulations! I think this calls for a present or two," the queen congratulated

So Lily went back upstairs and got dress to go to Diagon Alley. When she finished getting dress, she looked in the mirror to see if she looked all right. She had a sparkly emerald green off the shoulder tight shirt on with a white miniskirt that had green flames on the bottom. She had green and white sneakers on. Her hair was cascading down her back in loose curls. All in all, she looked hot.

She went downstairs and grabbed her Gringotts and car keys. In the driveway was a sleek white sports car. Lily hopped in the driver's seat and sped off toward London. After a few hours of driving she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. She walked in and all movement stopped. Oblivious to the gaping mouths, she walked to the entranceway of Diagon Alley. Lily tapped the bricks and the brick started to tremble. Then all the bricks started to move to form an archway.

As Lily stepped through the archway, a dungbomb flew at her. Immediately she threw up a shield and the ding bomb bounced off of it. Three boys came running towards her to see if she was okay. One had messy, raven black hair. Another had long straight black hair that reached is shoulders. And the last had sandy brown hair. She realized that it was James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Always like them to be messing around in a public place, trying to get attention, Lily thought to herself.

"Potter, don't you think that you and your little crew have something else to do other than play and joke around to try to get attention," Lily cruelly asked.

James frowned as this girl who he didn't even know, talk about him being an attention seeker. Which reminded him strangely of Evans. No, it couldn't be, Evans is not hot this girl is, James thought silently.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no that's what we do. But if you want I could show you, and then maybe after we could get to know each other a little bit more," James replied.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Lily said roughly pushing pass him.

"Sorry Prongs but you need to be bless with game to get something like that. You have to be someone like me," Sirius boasted.

"Padfoot what are you talking about because you have no game either," Moony said.

James and Remus walked down Diagon Alley to Florean Fotrescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Sirius ran up to catch with them all the while saying, "Yes, I do,"

Lily on the other hand was replaying the events that just happened over and over again in her head. Musing about what happened. She pushed them to the back of her head and continued on shopping for her school supplies.

So how do you like it so far? Constructive criticism and flames are allowed. I need it because it's my first fanfic. As some of my old readers can see I revised it. I changed some parts of my story to at least make it go with the Harry Potter book series. Review if you want to. But if you don't want to, that's okay. But I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed. THANKS!!!! Jazzie


	2. Welcome Back

A/N: Sorry if the chapter seems stupid. Like whoever wrote this must be a little insane. Well while I was writing this chapter I was on sugar high. Which is a really hilarious mood to see me in, I can't keep still. I was also listening to The Black Eyed Peas. So if this chapter sucks PLEASE TELL ME. So I can revise it.  
  
I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, thank you for your comments. I appreciated them. I think you found my story interesting because when I wrote it I was tired of hearing that Harry's father was the Gryffindor heir. Or Harry was the powerful heir. But the most often one is Lily was very ugly and had a crush on James Potter. When all of sudden she decides to become pretty. So I decided it should be Lily that is the heir, powerful, and already beautiful.  
  
Leah20 thank you for your constructive criticism, you were right I did have a lot of mistakes. So I did as you said and talked about the characters and explained. The whole chapter was revised. Thanks  
  


* * *

  
Welcome Back  
  
Today was September 1st, the day Hogwart students would come back to school for another year of learning. This year would be fun and exciting with lots of surprises. Currently Lily was riding in her stretch limousine to Kings Cross station. Dreading today.  
  
"I just want this day to be over already." exclaimed Lily  
  
"You wouldn't be complaining about today if you just looked normal." Butler Francesco replied  
  
"No and I do look normal" Lily said  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do too" "Do not" "Do too" "Do not" "Do too" "Do not" "Do not" "Do too"  
  
"HA, I won" Francesco screamed loudly while laughing.  
  
Lily just sniggered softly, then remembered something and pouted, "Nu-uh, you cheated and tricked me, I won".  
  
"Did not" "Did too" "Did not" "Did not"  
  
"Did to- hey you tricked me unfair" putting on a mock-pout as Lily.  
  
" I know I'm good aren't I" Lily said laughing  
  
The next thing she knows she is at Kings Cross station. Francesco found a trolley for her things and went toward the barrier waiting for the princess. So he could go back to the queen and palace.  
  
Lily sighed " Another year of being shunned by Hogwarts" starting to walk very slow going through the barrier.  
  
Francesco got impatient " Hurry up, you just can't wait to go hogwarts can you?"  
  
"Oh yes just can't wait at all" with sarcasm dripping in every word.  
  
She was right in front of the barrier. All of a sudden Francesco pushed Lily into the barrier. Francesco came through the barrier with the trolley, making her stumble into a messy haired boy. Who caught her and started to blush when he saw how this beautiful girl was staring at him.  
  


* * *

  
James POV  
  
I was standing there in front of the barrier looking for Sirius, Remus, and Peter (I argued with myself to actually keep him or put him in the story, but my polite side overruled my hatred side.). Who said they were going to meet me on platform ¾. So we can plan our welcoming feast prank on the Slytherins. I was turning around I saw a girl stumble and fall towards me. I did the only thing that came to mind and that was to catch her. When I caught her, I looked at her to see who it was. I just stared at her because she was so beautiful. When I saw her looking at me. I felt myself blush. Then she jumped up and left toward the train with this guy. I stared at her for so long I didn't notice that the rest of the Marauders standing next to me.  
  
"Jamesie-boy" Sirius said  
  
"Wake-up Prongs, come back to Earth" Remus yelled getting annoyed.  
  
"Wha-what, oh hi" James replied coming back to his senses  
  
"So who's the babe?" Sirius started trying to start a conversation while the others tried to find a compartment.  
  
When they found a compartment James picked up the conversation where Sirius left off "I don't know she must be a new student because she didn't look familiar".  
  
"And she couldn't be a first year because she looked older" Peter piped in.  
  
"The only thing I hope is that she is not in Slytherin." Sirius said while stuffing chocolate frogs in his mouth.  
  
"She couldn't be in Slytherin no beautiful girls are in Slytherin" Remus said while struggling to get the candy away from Sirius. But it was too late Sirius was already on his stash of pumpkin pasties.  
  
"So what did you three do for your summer?" Peter asked trying not to think of what will happen if Sirius was on sugar high or hyper.  
  


* * *

  
For the rest of the train ride they told each other what they did over the summer. They were interrupted by a voice booming "Only ten more minutes until we arrive at Hogsmeade station. If you haven't changed into your school uniforms, do so now." They went to the bathroom and changed.  
  
When the train stopped. The Marauders got off and were planning their prank, when they bumped into somebody. That somebody was Lily Evans.  
  
"Oi, Subway Blimp" Sirius yelped  
  
"Yeah Subway what did you do did this summer? Eat" James asked laughing.  
  
The Marauders and the rest of the school called Lily "Subway Blimp" because it's long and very big (A/N: Don't even think that nasty way.). Since she was 5'8, which is tall and she was fat. She looked like a vertical life- size subway sandwich. This term was learned in muggle studies.  
  
"FYI, no" Lily snapped  
  
"What does FYI mean?" Peter asked confused  
  
"It means for your information, you idiot" Lily replied annoyed  
  
"Oh" Peter said still confused  
  
"Uughh" Lily yelled in frustration and stomped away.  
  
The Marauders looked at each other and shrugged. They went into the nearest empty carriage. They got their prank ready.  
  


* * *

  
"Why do they have to be annoying, sheesh"Lily asked herself  
  
'That's the way they are'  
  
"They can at least try to act civilized"  
  
'You're just upset they tease you'  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
'Yes'  
  
"No"  
  
'Yes'  
  
"No"  
  
'No'  
  
"Yes"  
  
'Got you, you know you can't beat your inner voice'  
  
"Yes I can and why dies everybody have to play that trick on me"  
  
'Because you are too dumb to see the trick and use the trick to trick them'  
  
"I'm not dumb"  
  
'Yes'  
  
"No"  
  
'Yes'  
  
"Yes"  
  
'Yes'  
  
"Yes" 'See I told you, you are dumb I used the same trick I just told you'  
  
"You are so damn annoying"  
  
'I know'  
  
"Go away"  
  
'No, I don't want to'  
  
"I will make you"  
  
'You can't, I am a voice in your head"  
  
The carriage stopped and Lily got off, still arguing with the voice in her head. She didn't know the Marauders were right behind her.  
  


* * *

  
"Subway talking to yourself again" James said  
  
Lily turned around and saw him. She took her wand out and muttered something. The next thing he knew his hair was full of grease. He had in Slytherin robes on and he was green and silver. Everyone around in him broke down laughing hysterically. This made James furious. He chased after her and she ran. When he finally caught her he demanded she change him back. Lily told him it last it last a half an hour. She turned around to leave, when he yelled....  
  


* * *

  
HAHA!!!!!!!! Cliffy Constructive criticism and flames allowed. If you do or do not review I don't care. If you review thank you. If you don't that's ok. 


	3. Pranks and Arguments

Sorry for taking so long with the updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter. "Your A Mean One Mr.Grinch" belongs to Dr. Seuss.

_

* * *

Lily turned around and saw him. She took her wand out and muttered something. The next thing he knew his hair was full of grease. He had on Slytherin robes on and he was green and silver. Everyone around in him broke down laughing hysterically. This made James furious. He chased after her and she ran. When he finally caught her he demanded she change him back. Lily told him it last it last a half an hour. She turned around to leave, when he yelled..._

* * *

"Colorifia Aqua," James yelled.

Lily screamed so loud that the Bloody Baron and Peeves ran away. Everybody in the castle winced and covered their ears. Teachers and some students put silence charms on them. Others however were unlucky.

Lily yelled, "Change it back now, Potter."

James didn't hear her because he was laughing so hard. You would be laughing too if you saw how lily looked. Lily's hair was electric pink and her body skin color was baby blue. Her robes were yellow. She was soaking wet, which made her make-up run.

James while taking big breaths said, "I can't it lasts for one day."

"What is with you and time spells," Lily asked James in annoyedvoice.

'Because I know it will annoy you so much, and annoying you is so much fun," James said matter-of-factly.

"For me its not," Lily snapped, wondering why she was actually having a civilized conversation with Potter.

Lily decided it was time to train and ran. So James wouldn't follow her when she got to one of her rooms, she changed back to her real self.

"Well that was one hell of a night," Lily thought.

From there she started her training. She first trained muggle, and then she trained magical. After she was done, she silently crept out of the room.

"Silencio," she whispered.

"Dissapearo," and Lily made herself invisible.

As she passed Mrs. Norris she kicked her a few good times. (Every students dream.) As she came upon the Gryffindor portrait, she muttered the password. Lily climbed into the Gryffindor common room. She looked around to see if anybody was there. Lily narrowed her eyes at whom she saw. The Marauders.

When the portrait swung open, but no one came in the Marauders started to become wary. Nobody in the whole school except James had an invisibility cloak, and Professor Flitwick didn't teach them the invisibility charm. After a few minutes of looking around the common room, they went back to what they were doing. Lily let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She went up the girl's dormitory and went to asleep.

The next day at breakfast, the marauders put their prank into action. All through breakfast the marauders kept sneaking glances at the Slytherin table and Lily as if expecting something. As Dumbledore ended his morning announcements, Snape became the Grinch. The rest of the Slytherins went to the back of the Great Hall and went onto raised benches that suddenly appeared. They were engulfed by a red and gold cloud, which sat there for five minutes or so. When the cloud disappeared the Slytherins looked liked the kids in the movie "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas." Lily became the little girl, Cindy. Lily and Snape floated to where the Slytherins were. The rest of the Great Hall was looking on with curiosity and interest. Well, really all the purebloods in the Great Hall were looking at the Slytherins and Lily with curiosity and interest, while the muggleborns and half bloods were looking on with excitement and amusement. Snape put on the Grinch's trademark smirk and Lily started singing, while the Slytherins were acting like her back-up singers. Lily opened her mouth to say:

_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch.  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're as charming as an eel.  
Mr. Grinch. _

_  
You're a bad banana  
With a greasy black peel.  
_  
The muggleborns started to sing along with Lily, but low enough so they could still hear her. The purebloods were chuckling a little bit at the song's lyrics. And every time Lily would sing a word that was an object or was real, it would appear as the song said.

_You're a monster, Mr. Grinch.  
Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders,  
You've got garlic in your soul.  
Mr. Grinch. _

_  
I wouldn't touch you, with a  
Thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole. _

_  
You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch.  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
Of a seasick crocodile.  
Mr. Grinch. _

_  
Given the choice between the two of you  
I'd take the seasick crocodile. _

_  
You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch.  
You're a nasty, wasty skunk.  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks  
Your soul is full of gunk.  
Mr. Grinch. _

_  
The three words that best describe you,  
are, and I quote: "Stink. Stank. Stunk." _

_  
You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch.  
You're the king of sinful sots.  
Your heart's a dead tomato splot  
With moldy purple spots,  
Mr. Grinch. _

_  
Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing  
with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable  
rubbish imaginable,  
Mangled up in tangled up knots. _

_  
You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch.  
With a nauseous super-naus.  
You're a crooked jerky jockey  
And you drive a crooked horse.  
Mr. Grinch. _

_  
You're a three-decker sauerkraut and toadstool  
sandwich  
With arsenic sauce. _

By the time was song was over the whole Great Hall was amazed, amused, disgusted, angry, (McGonnagal and Potions Professor, who was of course the Slytherin head of house). They were amazed that Lily had such good voice. Amused that everything the song said was mostly true about Snape and the Slytherins clothing. Disgusted by what the song said and the things that showed up on Snape. And of course Professor McGonnagal was angry with the Marauders for the prank and the potions professor was angry at what the Marauders did to her precious Slytherins (Precious yeah right, I wonder if she was breathing in those potions too much.) The school was clapping and laughing. Professor Dumbledore, after a good laugh, waved his wand and changed Lily and the Slytherins back to normal.

Lily was more than angry, she was furious. Once again she allowed Potter to make fun of her and embarrass her. But she had to keep her disguise up. So no one would notice anything out of the ordinary about her. That was the last thing she needed right now, was for her disguise to be found out. By the whole school no less. So she returned to her table and finished her breakfast. Well aware of the pointing, whispers, and laughter coming from the other three house tables. She hurriedly walked out the Great Hall after she got her schedule. She looked her schedule over. It looked like this:

_Day Subject TimeHouse_

MBREAKFAST 7:00-9:15ALL

oCHARMS 9:15-11:15HUFFLEPUFF

nPOTIONS 11:15-12:15SLYTHERIN

dLUNCH12:15-1:15ALL

aFREE1:15-2:15NONE

yDIVINATION2:15-3:15 RAVENCLAW

DINNER7:00-8:15ALL

T BREAKFAST7:00-9:15ALL

uTransfiguration 9:15-11:15 HUFFLEPUFF

eCOMC 11:15-12:15RAVENCLAW

sLUNCH 12:15-1:15 ALL

dDADA 1:15-2:15 SLYTHERIN

ayDINNER 7:00-8:15 ALL

W BREAKFAST 7:00-9:15 ALL

ePOTIONS 9:15-11:15 SLYTHERIN

dHOM 11:15-12:15 HUFFLEPUFF

nLUNCH 12:15-1:15 ALL

eFREE PERIOD 1:15-2:15 NONE

sDINNER 7:00-8:15 ALL

dayASTRONOMY 9:15-10:15 RAVENCLAW

T BREAKFAST 7:00-9:15 ALL

hDADA 9:15-10:15 SLYTHERIN

uCOMC 10:15-12:15RAVENCLAW

rLUNCH 12:15-1:15 ALL

s HOM 1:15-2:15 HUFFLEPUFF

dayDINNER7:00-8:15 ALL

FBREAKFAST 7:00-9:15 ALL

rTransfuguration 9:15-10:15RAVENCLAW

iCHARMS 10:15-11:15 HUFFLEPUFF

d Free Period11:15-12:15 NONE

a LUNCH12:15-1:15 ALL

y Study Hall1:15-2:15 NONE

Excitement filled her when she saw that she had charms first period, but realized with dread that she would have to share the class with her least favorite people on the Earth. She walked to charms deep in thought, unknown to the fact that a James Potter was watching her with morose eyes. James silently wondered why she hated him so much and why he pranks her? He knew the last one already the reason was the answer why he always showed off in front of her. There was something mysterious about her. A strange aura, James thought.

As James thought about Lily's strange, mysterious aura he realized that she had the same aura as the beautiful girl he ran into on Platform 9 ¾. Maybe they could be the same person, James thought. Unknown to Lily, James was real close to finding about her real life.

As James turned the corner, he felt something collide into his chest. He looked down to see somebody with blonde hair on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," James said and stuck out his hand to help that person up. But was surprised when that person violently smacked his hand away.

"I can get u by myself you know, without your help. Thank you very much," the person said half angry and half sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry, if I was just trying to be helpful," James started to state before he say who he was talking to.

"Helpful is a word that is not and never was in your vocabulary or personality," the person matter-of-factly said still furious that James knocked her down and interrupted her train of thought.

James mad that this person was being extremely rude to him after he tried to be very nice and respectful. Angrily responded back, "Then you should try watching where you are going. And not knocking into people, _Lily_." James then promptly left to his dorm to collect his books for all of his classes today.

Lily mad that James had managed to knock her down. Infuriate her once again before her favorite class. And up her in an argument huffed and continued walking to Charms.

"What the hell is wrong with her? I mean honestly why is that she has to be a sod sot all the time. And ruin everything for everyone when everybody is trying to have fun. Just because she is not happy with her life, it doesn't give her the right to make everybody else miserable along with her. I for one am very happy with my life and have enough with problems with her trying to add her misery to it. She should keep her misery and loneliness to herself. And stop being a stuck up little miss prude perfect prefect," James ranted to his friends while walking to Charms.

"Oooh what is this I hear, James is starting to have feelings for our little miss blonde fire cracker," Sirius joked to them.

"Shut up Padfoot. I do not and never will have feelings for her if you could call it her," James said thoroughly pissed off that Sirius could even think that.

"Never say never Prongs. Or it might just happen,'" Remus wisely stated.

And oh how right he was. How right he was.

* * *

Well how do you like this chapter? I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Please review if you want. And I would like to thank everybody that reviewed so far. I know many are happy that I finally put up my third chapter. I going to start on my fourth chapter. Bye! 


End file.
